villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rahul Mehra
Rahul Mehra is the main antagonist in the 1993 Bollywood film Darr. He is son of a Navy officer who stalked his collage classmate named Kiran Awasti who had a boyfriend named Sunil Malhotra who was his father's superior. Rahul was a delusional and psychopath young man who's obsessed with his former classmate/unrequited crush Kiran. He tried kill to her husband Sunil in a fit of rage. He's believed that Kiran will love him in return but he's wrong. He was portrayed by Shahrukh Khan who played Ajay Shamra in Baazigar '' and Vijay Agnihotri in ''Anjaam. Biography Rahul lost his mother as baby when his father driving along with his wife who was right side was killed caused Rahul imaged called his mother. During the college Rahul developed feelings for Kiran Awasti, his classmate. She's has long time boyfriend Sunil whom is navy officer worked with Rahul's father. during last days of collage Kiran heard Rahul's song '' Jaado Teri Nazar'' whom she assured it was Sunil but she didn't know it was Rahul. After spend time with Sunil who dropped Kiran at her home where Rahul put flashlight to her caused her fear before her brother and sister in law heard her scream. Kiran received calls from Rahul who say i love you which terrfied her and Sunil call police to find out But not along where Kiran and Sunil were married , Rahul put knife on his chest by write Kiran's name and he swore to breakup of Sunil's marriage with Kiran He visited Kiran's brother and sister-in-law by used his father's connections with Sunil . He tried killed Sunil twice - one of them stabbed him later Sunil survived. not long Kiran and Sunil are married and settled on honeymoon on Switzerland Rahul kills his friend makes believe that he is Kiran's stalker and learns from her brother that she was in Switzerland after he came to find them in party only Sunil knock him and Kiran regoized Rahul as her classmate during collage days that he stabbed Sunil and holding Kiran as hostage in boat after he revealed himself as stalker until Sunil come to saved her she tells her husband to killed Rahul which left Rahul was shatted and realized Kiran never loved him and Rahul engage in a fight until Sunil shoots Rahul three times. Rahul asks Kiran to forgives him and dies in confessing his love for her. Gallery He_loves_her_or_not.jpg Rahul_with_kiran.jpg Rahul_sees_kiran.jpg Rahul_phoned_kiran.jpg Rahul_joelous.jpg Rahul_in_holi.jpg Rahul_tried_put_holi.png Rahul_pointed_gun_on_sunil.jpg Rahul_found_out.jpg Sunil_chased_rahul.jpg Rahul_swored_to_kill_sunil.jpg Rahul_imanged.jpg Rahul's_anger.jpg Sunil_comfted_rahul_about_his_stalking_of_his_wife.jpg Kiran's_fear.jpg Poor_kiran.jpg Rahul_called_his_dead_mother.jpg Rahul_was_suprised_to_see_sunil_alive.jpg Rahul_was_shocked_when_kiran_begged_sunil_to_kill_him.png Rahul_before_he_dies.jpg Trivia *Darr was later remade by Kannada as Preethse when Rahul was renamed as Chandu who later commit suicide in near climax in front of Kiran and Sunil. Chandu was played by director turned actor Upendra who later starts Kannada remake of Baazigar which stars Shahrukh Khan. *Rahul is similiar to David McCall. They both enamored with the female lead (Rahul, Kiran; David, Nicole), an unrequited love which turns to obsession. They stalking them and also write their names on their cheast. Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Love Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Lover Stealers Category:In Love Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fighters